


Cherry Blossom Love

by MrsLionheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sight-seeing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, more tags would be spoilers :D, they're in love, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: The wide fields of cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the sight was simply gorgeous. The colorful blossoms were gently swaying in the wind in all kinds of pinks, purples and whites. Keith was stunned from the moment they'd arrived here.The enchanting smell of the pretty flowers filled Keith's lungs and he reveled in the warm feeling of Lance's hand, resting on the small of his back, as they stopped to marvel at the sight around them.Keith and Lance are on vacation!They're having fun, they're being dorks in love and they're so fluffy and soft! (*≧∀≦*)
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 32





	Cherry Blossom Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rae_aaah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_aaah/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for the amazing, wonderful, absolutely talented and dear friend of mine, Rae!
> 
> I really hope, you had a wonderful day, full of love and joy and happiness, because you deserve it and way more than that.  
> Rae. You were, are and always will be a person, I look up to. Your talent is breathtaking and everytime you post, dear God, I'm stunned and amazed by the way you speak to the deepest parts of my heart and soul. You always manage to make me smile, cry or sweat (depending on what you write （；^ω^）). And I know, no matter how good you try to hide it (hrhrhr) but you *do* have a soft heart and that's why I'm coming for it with this cute little something I wrote for you.
> 
> I really, really hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I love you so so freaking much, simply just for being you! <3 <3 <3
> 
> For @rae_aaah

Keith heaved a content sigh while walking along the narrow path between two bright pink fields of cherry blossom flowers, tightening his grip on the shoulder straps of his backpack.

The sheer beauty of this place, and the sun shining down on him, made him feel at peace. Keith felt happy, smiling softly to himself, as he heard a quiet chuckle from his left side and then warm lips pressing gently on his cheek in a sweet kiss.

"I see you're enjoying this place. You look gorgeous when you smile like that," Lance whispered, his breath puffing hot against Keith's skin, and sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. Said smile grew wider at the brunet's low words. 

They'd been travelling around Japan for a few days now and had already visited some beautiful places, like the Toshogu Shrine in Nikko. They'd been wandering around the quiet and beautiful landscape of Nagano, and even spent three days in Kamakura, visiting the many temples there. Still Keith couldn't get enough of it, wanted to see more of the beautiful landscape and culture of Japan. He was afraid, it could get too much for Lance, but he didn't seem to mind, agreeing to every place Keith wanted to visit.

Of course they'd been to Tokyo, too and after a little bit of convincing, Keith agreed to one of Lance's few wishes, which was to wear a kimono for dinner. 

And Keith had to admit, it was one of Lance's best ideas.

Keith himself was wearing a black kimono, with a red obi and even the traditional Tabi socks and Gate shoes. It was weird to walk in them, and Keith almost tripped a few times, as he tried to get a feeling for them, taking a few steps in their hotel room. The next moment, Lance came out of the bathroom, wearing his own kimono, and as Keith looked up to him, the struggling with walking was long forgotten.

Keith was taken aback at the sight of his boyfriend.

The dark teal colored kimono, snugly wrapped around Lance's well toned body and the bright blue obi complimented his sunkissed skin perfectly. Lance's eyes were shining bright with joy and his smile was blinding, as he walked towards Keith. Lance grabbed him by his waist, pulling him closer until their chests were pressed flush together. Keith's heart was thundering in his ribcage, and through their clothes he felt Lance's beating in the same erratic rhythm, and Keith's breath caught at Lance's intense stare.

"You look breathtaking," he said, his voice low and smooth, and Keith felt heat spreading from his chest through his whole body, his heart skipping a beat. He got lost in the deep blue sea of Lance's eyes, wanted to dive in deep, to let himself drown. Lance reached up with one hand, caressing Keith's cheek, gently stroking along his jaw, and the featherlight touch sent a shiver through Keith's body. Lance pulled him even closer until their lips met in the middle, and they got lost in a sweet and longing kiss.

This was the most beautiful night they'd spent on their vacation so far. Japan was full of beautiful and precious places but for Keith, nothing could ever compete with Lance.

For their last day Lance had asked to go to Hitsujiyama Park and as Keith had googled a few images showing the place, he didn't even hesitate and immediately agreed on going there. 

The wide fields of cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the sight was simply gorgeous. The colorful blossoms were gently swaying in the wind in all kinds of pinks, purples and whites. Keith was stunned from the moment they'd arrived here.

The enchanting smell of the pretty flowers filled Keith's lungs and he reveled in the warm feeling of Lance's hand, resting on the small of his back, as they stopped to marvel at the sight around them.

"It's absolutely beautiful here. I'm glad you found this park, Lance," Keith said, turning his head to the side, pressing his lips softly to Lance's cheek, returning his kiss from before.

"I'm happy you like it. I mean, I thought this wouldn't be that interesting for you, since it's just a bunch of cherry blossom fields," Lance chuckled, rubbing his neck sheepishly with one hand, and it was a little odd for him to be this nervous about it but Keith didn't dwell on it for too long. 

"Come on, it might seem like a  _ 'bunch of cherry blossom fields' _ but look at the colors! The atmosphere!  _ Everything _ ! It's just  _ perfect _ ," Keith said, gesturing with his hands around the area for emphasis. He took the two steps towards Lance, cupping his face in both hands, and smiling softly at his boyfriend, as he spoke. "I love it. And I love you, Lance. Thank you for bringing us here." 

Keith leaned in for a soft but quick peck. He pulled back again, lowering his hands and letting one of them slide down Lance's arm until Keith grabbed the brunet's hand, intertwining their fingers. Keith shot him a happy smile, already turning away to continue their way along the fields but Lance just stood there, firmly holding onto Keith's hand, and smiling fondly at him, not moving an inch.

"Babe, let's get going. Over there are some pretty purple ones. I wanna take a pic of you in front of them," Keith chuckled. But Lance still didn't move. Instead his smile grew wider, his gaze turned fond, and his eyes glistened in the bright sunlight, as he answered. "But I still gotta ask you something. I've been meaning to do this for a long time now, Keith."

Keith was confused, as he turned back around to his boyfriend, fully facing him now, and the next moment his heart skipped a beat, only to start into overdrive, as he watched Lance reach into a pocket of his jeans and pull out a small box. It was covered in dark red velvet and fit perfectly in the palm of Lance's hand.

Keith's eyes grew wide and he felt a sudden rush of heat flowing through his veins, settling low in his gut. He watched Lance taking a step back, getting down on one knee and Keith needed a few seconds to process, what exactly was happening. 

The moment finally sunk in with a quiet gasp escaping his lips.

"Keith, you're the love of my life. The sunshine on my cloudy days. The light in my darkest nights. We've already been through a lot, good and bad times, but always side by side, always together. And with each day we spent together, I loved you more and more, although everyday I thought I couldn't love you more. But I do. I love you to the moon and back and way beyond. And one thing, I know for sure, you're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with. So I'm asking you, Keith, will you marry me?"

Lance let go of his hand and opened the small, velvety box, revealing a silver band with a tiny, brightly sparkling blue gem on it. The ring was simple but all the more beautiful and Keith felt his heart thundering heavy against his ribcage, threatening to burst it open. He was still staring at the ring in front of him, sitting in the box on Lance's palm. Keith wasn't able to say anything, feelings overwhelming him, making him feel lightheaded.

His vision got blurry and he desperately tried to swallow around the heavy lump in his throat, his eyes snapping back and forward between Lance and the ring in his hand. The first tears ran down his cheeks in hot and wet streams, dripping from his jaw and chin, and a loud sob escaped him. Lance's gaze turned worried and he got up again, slowly approaching Keith.

"Babe... is everything okay? You're trembling," he asked, voice thick with concern.

Keith nodded frantically, trying to suppress another sob but he couldn't help himself. He surged forward and let his feelings overflow, his heart still beating wildly inside his chest, bursting with love and affection for the man in his arms.

Lance hesitantly hugged him back and after a few more sobs and deep breaths, Keith finally pulled back, his gaze locking with Lance's as he whispered. " _ Yes _ ."

Lance's eyebrows shot up in surprise, his eyes lighting up, shining bright like sapphires in the sunlight, as he asked. "Yes? Like in 'yes, you wanna marry me'?"

And Keith laughed through sobs, tears still streaming down his face, emotions still making him feel giddy and happy, as he answered. "Yes!  _ Yes _ , Lance! I wanna marry you."

He leaned forward and kissed Lance passionately, like there was no tomorrow and Lance returned it with the same fervor, cupping Keith's face in his hands, and Keith felt like the happiest man in the whole universe.

They parted to breath, leaning their foreheads together. Keith reveled in the moment, staring into the deep and breathtaking ocean of Lance's eyes, getting lost in them. And he fell more and more in love with him. With every moment, every touch and every kiss they shared.

And Keith knew, he would never forget their trip to Japan. 

That was for sure.


End file.
